Les enfants du silence
by Lilyluciole
Summary: L'enfance de Tom Jedusor. Et s'il n'avait pas été seul dans sa montée au pouvoir, si dans sa perte il en avait entrainé d'autres? Un drame d'amitié...
1. Tout était dit

Note : C'est un peu court mais c'est normal c'est parce que c'est une sorte de prologue, ça devrait s'arranger par la suite. Le titre de départ de cette fic était « Pour être le premier » en référence à la chanson de JJ Goldman, et à partir de là j'ai voulu donner aux chapitres des titres de chansons du même auteur, certains titres sont donc des chansons de Goldman sans que le texte de la chanson n'aie quelque chose à voir avec le chapitre, c'était juste le titre qui m'intéressait.

Dédicace : J'ai voulu dédicacer cette histoire à quelqu'un et c'est tout naturellement que j'ai pensé à Eloi, mon « Petit homme » à moi qui fêtera bientôt ses 21 mois et que je n'ai pas vu depuis trop longtemps.

Disclaimer: Puisqu'il faut s'y coller… alors la plupart des persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui m'appartiennent ce sont Ilaria, Justin, Nurse Steed et tous les gens de Whitewall, Jordan Malefoy et sa tribu, Oliver Fabre, David & Jim Fabre, Josh, Lacey, Katia, Bob, Justine, Evan et Julia Snape. Pour les autres adressez-vous à JKR et c'est pas la peine de me faire de procès je ne fais pas d'argent dessus.

Chapitre I: Tout était dit.

_Pourquoi remuer aujourd'hui de vieux et douloureux souvenirs ? Pour que ceux qui ont souffert par notre faute comprennent que nous n'avons pas tous eu le choix. Plus encore ce récit s'adresse aux enfants, pour qu'ils ne fassent jamais ces erreurs et ne tombent jamais dans cet engrenage dont on ne peut plus sortir._

_Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, vivaient à Poudlard école de sorcellerie, neuf adolescents en passe de devenir des adultes que quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour liait, quelque chose que personne ne peut comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécu. Ensemble ils régnaient sur leur monde, ils se sentaient capable de faire écrouler des murs. Ils étaient neuf, neuf que les autres aimaient admiraient, détestaient… Ils déchaînaient les passions et ne laissaient personne indifférent. Neuf adolescents pleins de vie, d'espoirs, et de projets. Tout aurait pu aller bien, si au cœur de ces neufs âmes ne se lovait pas un serpent endormi qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller pour changer à jamais le cours de la vie de ces enfants. Une vipère qui ne laisserait aucun d'eux devenir des adultes sans histoires, elle les rendrait démoniaques ou les condamnerait au silence, elle ne leur laisserait jamais l'ombre d'une chance. J'étais l'un des neuf. _

Certains d'entre nous étaient foncièrement méchants et auraient servi le mal quoiqu'il soit arrivé, pas tous… Il y a très longtemps, un prince fou demandait les yeux pleins de larmes « Pourquoi raconter ces choses aux enfants ? ». La vérité, c'est qu'à nous, on les a racontées trop tôt…

_Pour comprendre cette étrange histoire, il faut remonter à cette soirée d'hiver où je crois se trouve la racine du mal, et à Poudlard, au temps où ils se croyaient les rois. Tout ce que je vais vous raconter, je ne l'ai pas forcément su au moment où ça arrivait, je ne l'ai appris par bribes que bien plus tard, aujourd'hui je reconstitue le puzzle des neufs pour vous._

Il lui claqua violemment la porte au nez, et Ilaria tomba lourdement dans la neige. Toutes sortes de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, elle se releva péniblement et entreprit de se frayer un chemin dans l'allée encombrée par la neige. Elle avait froid, la colère et la déception l'empêchaient d'avoir les idées claires, les larmes qui lui brouillaient les yeux lui encombraient la vision plus que le brouillard épais de cette fin d'après-midi de janvier, et son ventre portant le bébé presque à terme la fit trébucher maintes fois. Elle ne savait où elle allait, mais elle voulait quitter au plus vite cette maison où tout lui serait désormais hostile.

Elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait, envers et contre tous elle l'avait aimé, mais Tom venait de prouver à tous les médisants qu'ils avaient raison. Deux ans auparavant, lorsque la jeune Ilaria avait annoncé à ses parents que son petit ami était Tom Jedusor, ils n'avaient rien dit, pensant qu'elle verrait elle-même son erreur. Hélas il n'en fut rien et lorsqu'elle partit s'installer chez lui ils tentèrent en vain de la raisonner: Tom était le jeune homme le plus terre à terre et le plus dénué d'imagination qu'ils connaissaient, jamais il ne serait en mesure de comprendre leur petite fille.

Ilaria n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres, elle était une sorcière, comme son père. Elle avait grandi dans le village de Little Hangleton sans que personne ne se doute de sa vraie nature. Lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, Tom ferait un scandale. Mais Ilaria n'était pas de cet avis, elle était amoureuse et croyait en Tom, après tout sa mère à elle, une moldue, avait bien accepté son père, comme quoi ce n'était pas impossible. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dire la vérité à Tom, une force en elle, alors elle lui cacha son secret. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enceinte, elle ne voulut pas risquer de compromettre ce bonheur tout neuf et se tut encore et toujours. Mais ce jour-là, cette même volonté qui l'avait condamnée au silence lui fit avouer son secret, leur enfant arriverait bientôt à terme et il n'oserait pas la jeter dehors. Que nenni ! Il avait hurlé, frappé, brisé des vitres avant de mettre une Ilaria suppliante à la porte de sa maison.

Il ne voulait plus d'elle ni de son gros ventre, il le lui avait bien signifié, alors une fois passé le portail de la propriété des Jedusor, elle ne sut plus où aller. Ses parents étaient morts depuis quelques mois, elle avait 22ans et nulle part où se réfugier. Sa seule chance c'était Justin, l'autre sorcier du village, le seul. Il habitait loin, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne sentait plus ses membres engourdis par le froid. Fébrilement, elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle attendait le retour de son ami lorsque la première contraction se fit sentir. Son enfant, non, il ne pouvait pas venir au monde maintenant… Vite, elle réfléchit, Justin ne serait peut-être pas de retour avant plusieurs heures et d'ici là, elle et son bébé seraient morts de froid. Elle n'avait personne à qui demander de l'aide, les gens du village l'auraient volontiers laissée crever au pas de leurs portes. Ils l'avaient toujours considérée comme une originale et à Little Hangleton, on n'aime pas l'originalité, et ce n'était pas la générosité qui les étouffait… Elle n'avait plus qu'une option : persuader Tom de la laisser mettre leur enfant au monde dans sa maison. Elle était à bout de forces, mais pour la survie de son enfant, elle devait arriver coûte que coûte jusqu'à la maison où tout son être était haït.

Lorsqu'elle frappa, Tom faillit lui claquer une seconde fois la porte au nez, mais l'expression de douleur sur le visage de la jeune femme le retint, il l'avait tellement aimé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester totalement insensible à cette vue. Ilaria ravala sa fierté et lui implora la charité :

« Tom, si tu ne me laisse pas entrer, ton fils mourra avec moi. »

« Le monstre auquel tu vas mettre bas ne sera jamais mon enfant Ilaria vas-t'en ! »

« C'est la colère qui te fait parler ainsi, je sais qu'au fond tu n'es pas si cruel Tom. Je t'en supplies, épargnes-le, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… je te le promets, mais laisse-le vivre… »

Il finit pas consentir à lui offrir un abri, mais ce ne fut pas une chambre qu'il lui prêta, il la mena à l'étable, elle ne méritait guère mieux à ses yeux.

Le 21 janvier au matin, Justin arriva chez lui, il trouva un message d'Ilaria sur sa porte, il la tapota avec sa baguette et entendit la voix à bout de forces : « C'est moi. Tom m'a jetée dehors, je lui ai tout dit. Le bébé me donne des coups, il arrive. Rejoins-moi le plus vite possible au manoir, je vais y chercher refuge. »

Justin partit affolé, Ilaria avait laissé le message la veille au soir, dieu seul pouvait savoir ce qui avait pu lui arriver entre temps, Tom avait bien pu la laisser accoucher dans la neige et elle serait morte à cette heure.

Justin tambourina à la porte du manoir, un Tom ensommeillé lui ouvrit, Justin l'attrapa au col et lui intima :

« Dis-moi immédiatement où elle est ! »

« Lâche-moi ! Sinon tu peux toujours courir pour la retrouver. »

Il le lâcha à contrecœur.

« Parles ! »

« Hier elle était à l'étable. Vas voir si elle y est toujours. Et désormais je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds ici. »

Le sorcier ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit en courant vers la grange. Le spectacle qui l'attendait derrière la vieille porte en bois n'était pas de bon augure. Une jeune femme pâle comme la mort gisait inconsciente dans le foin ensanglanté, à ses côtés un nourrisson nu s'égosillait. Justin se précipita sur Ilaria, des larmes dans la voix, il hurla :

« Ilaria, réponds ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas morte ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau-né. Sa mère avait usé ses dernières forces pour couper le cordon ombilical et faire un nœud sommaire, puis elle l'avait recouvert de paille pour qu'il aie le moins froid possible. Soudain un murmure s'échappa des lèvres d'Ilaria :

« Justin, tu as fini par arriver… »

« Ne parles pas, gardes tes forces, ne te fatigues pas… »

« Je vais mourir de toutes façons, c'est trop tard. »

« Non je vais t'en sortir ! »

« Tais-toi et écoutes-moi »

Il s'approcha pour entendre sa voix qui n'était qu'un faible chuchotement.

« Mon fils… Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor… Ainsi son père ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne le connaît pas. Et Elvis… comme mon père. Mets-lui ma médaille et graves son nom derrière. »

Justin s'exécuta. 

« Maintenant essaie de monter dans ma chambre au manoir, récupère mes affaires, je ne veux pas que les Jedusor les aient. »

Justin transplana. Il mit une dizaine de minutes à tout rassembler. Lorsqu'il redescendit, le bébé n'était plus là et Ilaria était morte.


	2. Long is the road

Les enfants du silence

Disclaimer: Puisqu'il faut s'y coller… alors la plupart des persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux qui m'appartiennent ce sont Ilaria, Justin, Nurse Steed et tous les gens de Whitewall, Julius Malefoy et sa tribu, Oliver Fabre, David & Jim Fabre, Josh, Lacey, Katia, Bob, Justine, Evan et Julia Snape. Pour les autres adressez-vous à JKR et c'est pas la peine de me faire de procès je ne fais pas d'argent dessus.

**Chapitre II: **Long is the road…

Pendant que Tom Jedusor 1er du nom reprenait sa vie comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, un enfant du même nom grandissait loin de Little Hangleton dans un orphelinat de Londres. Hormis qu'il était plutôt solitaire, rien ne le distinguait des autres orphelins aux yeux des nurses employées, sauf pour Nurse Steed. Cette vieille femme avait été celle qui avait reçu le nourrisson des bras d'un inconnu aussitôt reparti. Elle l'avait changé, nourri, lavé, soigné pendant toute sa prime enfance et s'y était attachée comme jamais une nurse de l'orphelinat Whitewall ne s'était attachée à une pupille de l'état. Ses collègues la réprouvaient et lui disaient de se méfier : lorsque l'enfant viendrait à être adopté elle souffrirait. Mais ce jour ne semblait jamais venir, alors Nurse Steed continuait de porter à l'orphelin l'affection qui lui faisait défaut.

Depuis toujours Tom avait été un mystère pour Nurse Steed : comment un enfant de 1 an pouvait-il avoir tant de tendresse dans le regard et en même temps être si indifférent à la cruauté du monde extérieur ? Lorsqu'un autre enfant lui faisait mal, Tom ne pleurait jamais, lorsque la bonne Nurse Steed devait l'abandonner aux rudes soins des autres nurses, il ne bronchait pas, de même il ne souriait jamais, ne manifestait jamaias son contentement. Tout le laissait de marbre. Et comment un si jeune enfant pouvait-il afficher une telle expression d'amertume ? Nurse Steed n'y comprennait rien, mais l'amour qui brillait dans le regard du bébé récompensait tous ses efforts. Lorsque parfois la vieille femme promenait Tom dans les rues de Londres, les passants s'arrêtaient pour le complimenter, c'était incontestable le petit garçon était beau et avait de l'allure, déjà à trois ans. Il avait les cheveux fins d'un noir de jais, les traits fins, un petit nez retroussé adorable, une bouche rose bien dessinée et ses yeux noirs brillants comme deux braises donnaient toute l'intensité à son regard pénétrant. Sa peau brune ne lui donnait jamais cet air maladif des enfants mal nourris l'hiver. Car, oui, à l'orphelinat Whitewall les enfants mangeaient rarement à leur faim et on cachait leur maigreur sous des pulls amples ou des uniformes. Mais tant que Nurse Steed fut là pour réchauffer le cœur du petit Tom, il ne protesta pas une fois contre les coups, la faim ou le froid.

Un soir d'automne, Nurse Steed fut mutée dans un orphelinat des Etas-Unis, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour rester, alors elle prit ses affaires, embrassa son 'petit homme', qui fêterait bientôt ses quatre ans, en retenant ses larmes et embarqua pour le continent. A partir de ce jour, le doux petit Tom devint ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps : un orphelin parmi tant d'autres. Son regard ne s'allumait plus jamais de cette petite flamme de gratitude. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux et les plus âgés lui firent payer ces quatre années pendant lesquelles il avait été le seul enfant choyé de tout Whitewall. Mais l'indifférence légendaire de Tom, et sa résistance aux coups et à la douleur découragèrent les plus persévérants. Rapidemment, l'enfant, plus téméraire qu'il n'y paraissait, se mit à chercher lui-même la bagarre avec les 'grands' de dix ans, il en ressortait pleins d'écorchures et d'hématomes, chaque fois un peu plus fort et vint un jour où il remporta tous les duels. Il ne parlait jamais avec ses camarades, leur jetant des regards méprisants : eux le détestaient, il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de se soumettre. A partir du moment où, après des années de persévérance, il humilia du poing ses aînés, il devint la terreur des enfants. Devant les surveillants il redevenait doux et sage, lorsque la faim lui tenaillait les entrailles, au lieu de s'attirer les foudres du surveillant général en réclamant double ration comme ses camarades, il ressortait la nuit et chipait de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Pas une fois on ne le vit et il passait pour l'enfant le plus docile de l'orphelinat.

Tom avait conçu une véritable haine pour cet institut aux pièces dénuées de la moindre chaleur, au personnel froid comme une porte de prison, et aux enfants que Tom considérait comme idiots. C'était un gamin intelligent, surdoué même, mais l'enseignement basique le frustrait, ce qu'il apprenait ne l'intéressait pas, il lui en fallait toujours plus. Et c'était ce QI particulièrement élevé qui le faisait se sentir si supérieur aux autres enfants, et donc seul, trop seul… Nurse Steed avait été la seule à déceler le potentiel de du petit garçon, elle lui avait appris à lire à trois ans, elle en avait parlé aux vieilles institutrices de Whitewall, mais ce qu'on demande à un orphelin, c'est de rester dans les normes, personne n'avait le temps de faire du cas par cas à Whitewall. 

Tom s'ennuyait. Alors, comme tous les orphelins du monde, il s'imagina une famille. Il la fit riche avec une belle et grande maison où il aurait chaud, où il n'aurait jamais faim, il la fit puissante pour pouvoir en être fier et pour qu'elle soit admirée par tous les petits orphelins de Whitewall…

Le matin de ses six ans, il jouait au pied d'un arbre avec une limace lorsqu'on l'appela. Mr. Hablock, le surveillant général, le fit monter dans une chambre. Dans le lit, une vieille femme était couchée.

« Mon petit homme ! Comme tu as grandi… Steven, amène-le moi que je l'embrasse ! »

Hablock prit Tom dans ses bras, il était léger comme le vent, et il le porta sur le lit de Nurse Steed, car c'était elle. Lorsqu'elle le serra contre elle, le petit s'éloigna d'un mouvement brusque, étonné, un peu apeuré.

« Tu me reconnais mon enfant ? »

Tom hocha la tête, on ne pouvait deviner s'il était heureux ou non.

« Comme tu as changé… Ce n'est plus mon Tom qui est là, qui t'a donné cet air arrogant ? Et ce regard effarouché ? On dirait un petit chat sauvage… Tu as peur ? N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

Mais voilà deux ans que le gosse avait appris à n'avoir confiance en personne, c'était une des premières choses que les orphelins de Whitewall apprenaient s'ils ne voulaient pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. 

Petit à petit, Tom se dérida. Hablock sortit, les laissant seuls.

« Dis-moi mon bonhomme, qui sont tes amis ici ? Racontes-moi ta vie. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amis, les enfants ici sont trop bêtes ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Pour rien… »

« Que leur as-tu fait ? »

« Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! Au début ils gagnaient toujours, depuis que je les bats ils ont peur, c'est idiot… »

« Mon Tom, tu es trop fier, trop orgueilleux. Les enfants n'osent pas jouer avec toi, mais ils t'envient tu sais. Toi, tu restes impassible dans ta tour d'ivoire, tu sembles ne jamais souffrir de rien. Eux qui manquent de tout, et n'ont pas ta volonté de fer, sont jaloux, alors ils se moquent, voilà tout. »

« Tant pis… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure regarder tes pieds et te tortiller, que veux-tu me dire ? »

« Qui sont mes parents Mamy ? »

Mamy… Il l'avait toujours appelée comme ça, cela fit chaud au cœur de la vieille dame de réentendre ce petit nom…

« Tu m'as déjà posé cette question un million de fois… Je ne sais pas… Un après-midi, le 21 janvier 1927 pour être précise, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années t'as déposé, il est parti sans rien dire. Tu étais enveloppé dans un torchon, mais tu portais une médaille, celle-ci… » dit-elle en pointant la chaîne dorée autour du cou de Tom « Je l'ai retournée, 'Tom Elvis Jedusor' était gravé, nous avons considéré que c'était ton nom. Je ne saurai jamais qui étaient tes parents, mais pour avoir fait un enfant aussi fort et intelligent ils ne devaient pas être comme tout le monde… »

« Ah… »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue Mamy ? »

« Je suis malade chéri. Tu te souviens de cet enfant qui était très malade un hiver ? »

Tom hocha la tête

« Que t'avais-je dit alors ? »

« Qu'il était monté au ciel… »

« Oui, et aussi qu'il était très heureux là-haut… Eh bien moi c'est pareil mon petit. J'ai voulu revenir ici pour te voir, mais bientôt Dieu me rappelera. »

« Quand ? » demanda une petite voix angoissée

« Peut-être demain, peut-être la semaine prochaine, personne ne sait. Aller embrasses-moi mon enfant et va rejoindre tes camarades, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Le lendemain, Hablock vint porter la nouvelle à Tom : Nurse Steed était morte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom versa des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, de rage et d'impuissance.

Au même moment dans un grand château, un homme que l'on appelait Dumbledore, riait à une plaisanterie de son ami Flamel, soudain, son visage se fit grave et soucieux.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Albus ? »

« Quelque chose de terrible vient d'arriver. Le petit Jedusor souffre… il souffre énormément. Rien de bon de pourra sortir de tout cela… »

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Tom se renferma encore plus sur lui-même. Il en voulait à la terre entière, mais plus particulièrement aux gens de l'orphelinat pour n'avoir pas sauvé Nurse steed, à sa famille pour l'avoir abandonné et aux enfants de Whitewall pour ne jamais l'avoir accepté. Bref, Tom en voulait à toutes les personnes qui constituaient son petit monde. En même temps, le désir d'en savoir plus sur ses parents grandissait, il ne cessait de triturer cette médaille qui était le seul lien tangible le rattachant à eux. Un jour, à force de la retourner dans tous les sens, elle se fendit. Il crut d'abord qu'il l'avait brisée, mais en regardant mieux, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'ouvrait. Dedans rien… sauf cette inscription '_Mostra il tuo segreto'. Tom lut tout haut cette étrange phrase qui ne signifiait rien pour lui, il la répéta plusieurs fois, comme pour éclairer son sens, mais la troisième fois qu'il la prononça, un cahier lui tomba sur les genoux. Intrgué il l'ouvrit. A la première page, il lut '_Journal d'Ilaria 1916-1927_'. Qui était cette Ilaria ? Il lut la 1ère page :_

_1er septembre 1916._

_Cher journal, en fait je trouve ça parfaitement idiot d'écrire à un journal, mais mes parents m'en ont offert un pour ma rentrée à Poudlard et je n'aime pas les choses inutiles. D'ailleurs j'y pense, peut-être ne sais-tu pas ce qu'est Poudlard ? C'est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du monde, les petis sorciers comme moi y entrent à 11ans et y font leur scolarité pendant 7ans._

_Ce soir j'ai eu droit à la cérémonie du choixpeau, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il m'a dit, quelque chose comme : avec tes origines, je devrais sans hésitations t'envoyer à Serpentard, mais je vois en toi d'autres quelités, tu iras à Serdaigle ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ces histoires d'origines, mais j'étais bien contente car Justin, mon meilleur ami, a aussi été envoyé à Serdaigle. Je suis bien fatiguée, demain j'ai cours de potion et de métamorphoses, je veux être en pleine forme. A bientôt._

_                                                          Ilaria_

D'autres mots du même genre suivaient, la fillette parlait de choses étranges. Tom aimait lire et il lut le journal comme il lisait des romans fantastiques : il en rêvait mais savait bien que ce n'était que des contes. Le journal s'arrêtait brusquement à la 3e année d'Ilaria, Tom avait beau tourner les pages, il n'y avait plus rien après. Il aimait le monde qu'elle décrivait, et lorsqu'il se sentait trop triste ou trop seul, il imaginait qu'il accompagnait Ilaria ddans cette étrange école. Et la vie continua, pour Tom comme pour les autres, petit à petit le souvenir de Nurse Steed s'estomperait jusqu'à disparaître complètement et Poudlard deviendrait le rêve dans lequel il se réfugirait quand ça n'irait pas.

L'été suivant ses onze ans, il arriva une drôle d'aventure à Tom. Un homme vint voir le directeur de l'orphelinat en affirmant être son oncle. Il venait d'apprendre que son neveu était ici et tenait à le reprendre avec lui. Cependant il avait un travail très chargé et peut-être que certains étés, il serait obligé de reconfier Tom à Whitewall temporairement. Le directeur trouva cette histoire étrange et mit un peu de temps à se décider : c'était un homme responsable qui ne voulait pas laisser les petits au premier venu. Mais les papiers étaient en ordre, il n'y avait aucune objection à emttre, alors Tom fit sa valise et suivit l'homme à la longue barbe. Lorsqu'ils furent dans les rues, il emmena Tom dans un petit coin et lui dit :

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. »

« Je sais, Mr. Hablock me l'a dit. »

« Je ne suis pas ton oncle, mais ton futur professeur. J'appartiens au monde de la sorcellerie comme ta mère. Tu es déjà inscrit pour venir étudier à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi je suis venu te chercher. Je serai ton professeur de métamorphose »

Tom ne fut pas plus étonné que cela, au fond de lui, depuis le 21 janvier dernier où il avait fêté ses onze ans, il espérait que ce jour arriverait et que ce conte n'en soit pas un…

**Notes : **Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre commence à Poudlard, ça va arrêter de trainer -p

Si des adeptes de star wars episode 2 lisent ce chapitre, et ont eu à un endroit une impression de déjà-vu : non ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui se prend pour Yoda, c'est plutôt moi qui me prend pour George Lucas, lol ! Sérieux, j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil au film en faisant un parallèle Tom/Anakin ça se tient, non ? Voilà je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Y'aura 10 chapitres, ces deux-là qui servent d'introduction, un par année à Poudlard et une sorte d'épilogue « que sont nos amis devenus » lol !

Kpu : merci pour tes reviews, 2 pour un chapitre, c'est trop d'honneur -p Pour Ilaria c'est pas ma faute, c'est JKR qui a dit qu'elle mourrait à la naissance de Tom ! Cela dit elle a pas tout à fait fini de jouer son rôle… Je sens que tu vas dire pareil pour Nurse Steed, là ok j'avoue c'est ma faute je ne peux pas le mettre sur le dos de JKR. Pour le narrateur je prends les paris mais je dis rien ! Enfin tu pourrais quand même attendre de savoir qui seront les neuf… lol ! Tom/Jesus, ah ouais tiens dans l'étable, j'ai même pas fait exprès ! Et pour l'intro tu l'aurais pas eu si j'avais publié le chapitre quand je l'ai écrit, càd à noël, car j'en ai eu l'idée bien après, d'ailleurs y'aurait pas eu les neuf non plus, ça aurait été bien moins marrant… 

Zena : Merci bcp !!! En fait si y'a pas mal de gens qui écrivent la jeunesse de Tom maintenant mais au moment où j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic y'a 6 mois (pas pu l'écrire avant, pas le temps !) y'en avait presque pas… Et ça m'a énervé d'en voir pousser de partout entre-temps, lol ! Enfin j'avais envie de l'écrire donc je le fais, et puis je vais essayer de pas faire comme tout le monde (d'ailleurs j'en ai pas lues bcp pour pas avoir envie de copier, ça serait nul !)


	3. annonce

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste une sorte d'annonce. Après avoir lu le tome 5 j'ai hésité à continuer cette histoire car c'est clair une bonne partie de l'intrigue était chamboulée. Et puis j'ai dit : tant pis ! Je l'aime trop cette histoire je la continue. Donc voilà, je la continues. Cela dit j'ai du mal avec le chapitre 3 c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas. J'en ai écrit presque la moitié mais c'est dur de condenser toute la 1ère année dans un seul chapitre. En plus là je pars chez mon père et j'aurai moins accès à l'ordi à moins que je pique celui de ma demi-s?ur. Bref patience et ça arrivera, c'est sûr ! Merci à ceux qui sauront attendre et seront là quand je posterai la suite ! Sinon j'ai retouché le début du chapitre 1, le prologue à la première personne que vous aimez bien. En fait entre temps j'ai retrouvé un brouillon que j'avais fait du prologue et je l'ai trouvé pas mal alors je l'ai intégré dans celui que j'avais écrit après. 


End file.
